


half past two, blood in your ears

by Bomzhechmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo/pseuds/Bomzhechmo
Summary: Это было похоже на то, будто бы ты наконец смог провести время наедине с человеком, который тебе нравился, только для того, чтобы тот признался, что на самом деле является вампиром, а затем ты потерял бы сознание от шока и страха. А еще от того факта, что он прижал твои запястья над головой, и ты подумал, что он собирался поцеловать тебя. Но ради всего святого, ты не был морально готов к тому, что он попытается тебяубить.Для протокола, Цукишима - вампир.





	half past two, blood in your ears

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [half past two, blood in your ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461808) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



Вампир (сущ.)

Кровососущее существо из легенд, полное отвращения к чесноку и счастью. На протяжении истории их существование не было подтверждено, но, тем не менее, вампиры обладают большой литературной ценностью.

Они не должны быть горячими. _Вообще_ не должны.

:::

Допустим, сцена начинается так. Первое, что бросается в глаза — темнота. В помещении сыро, а воздух отдаёт грязной, почти отталкивающей сладостью во рту. Вокруг витает атмосфера таинственности.

Как и было сказано, повсюду темнота, но сырость объясняется не тем фактом, что с тех пор, как запертый здесь воздух в последний раз выпускали наружу, прошло несколько тысячелетий. Таинственность исходит не от странных запахов в этом помещении. Здесь всего лишь витает странная сладость. Даже едва присутствует.

Другими словами, это определенно не гроб — это темный переулок за баром в Асакусе, воздух в котором оставляет липкий привкус алкоголя на языке. Стены здесь грязные и кишат насекомыми. На земле лежат пустые пластмассовые бутылки и банки из-под пива.

На часах полпервого ночи, и среди всего этого беспорядка стоят две застывшие фигуры. Один из них чуть ниже другого, его спина тесно прижата к бетонной стене, шероховатость которой дает ему важное напоминание о хрупкости человеческой жизни. 

Сейчас Куроо Тецуро был слегка пьян и просто пиздецки напуган. Он чувствовал холодные капли пота, медленно стекающие по спине, и мечтал лишиться чувств. Даже не так, он был уверен, что сейчас просто навалит в штаны и позорно вырубится. Вот настолько Тецуро был напуган.

Человек, который застал его в этой компрометирующей ситуации, выглядел так, будто только что вышел со сцены исторической пьесы. У него были светло-русые волосы, сияющие под лунным светом, а его глаза были яркими, словно чистое золото. Кожа парня выглядела так, будто была сделана из фарфора. Шутки в сторону, он был настолько бледен, что Тецуро мог бы с легкостью принять его за призрака, если бы не тот факт, что его руки были крепко прижаты к стене позади него. Тецуро чувствовал чужую кожу на своей _так интимно_ , что означало — _нет_. Это не призрак.

Блять. Он не мог решить, хорошо это или плохо. В любом случае, сейчас он был не в состоянии сделать ни единого ебаного вздоха.

— A что, если я скажу тебе, — прошептал с низким, бархатным мурлыканьем Цукишима Кей с кафедры археологии, как всегда одетый в _розовые носки с динозаврами_ , — что все это время был вампиром?

Это должно было быть вопросом, но в конце его голос упал, и в результате предложение прозвучало как твердое утверждение. Чисто интуитивно Тецуро догадывался, что парень, должно быть, тоже был пьян, но эта мысль его совсем не утешала. Вдалеке послышались их коллеги — поющие, кричащие и усердно пытающиеся залезть друг другу в штаны.

_Вампир_. Что ж. Тецуро не мог сказать, что его это удивило, но и довольным сложившейся ситуацией его было трудно назвать. На три части он был в ужасе, но последней четверти было просто до смерти интересно, что из этого выйдет. Одна его часть думала — _пришло время съебывать отсюда_ , а другая очень рассеянно интересовалась, действительно ли Цукишима говорит правду, или он просто скрывал от всех какой-то очень эзотерический кровавый кинк.

Тецуро как можно тише сглотнул, а затем заставил себя встретиться взглядом с Цукишимой. Он улыбнулся ему, хотя был уверен, что в данный момент его улыбка была слишком искривленной, без капли очарования, но Цукишима, в любом случае, не смог бы заметить это в такой темноте. Если только он действительно не был вампиром — в этом случае он должен был видеть все, вплоть до дорожки пота над его верхней губой и панического блеска в глазах.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы это было не так.

— Очень жаль.

Цукишима мягко погладил большим пальцем запястье Тецуро, прослеживая по его коже едва заметные полумесяцы, оставленные короткими ногтями. Тецуро почувствовал, как зачастил его пульс. Он прикусил губу, и капли пота над ней исчезли.

— О? Почему?

— Потому что… — Цукишима сделал паузу, увеличивая яркость своего взгляда примерно на полмиллиона ватт, и у Тецуро перед глазами начали мелькать кадры из его жизни, сверкающие в стиле классической киноленты.

_Он тупо сдохнет в этот холодный пятничный вечер с пятном пива на своей рубашке, тремя тараканами, мчащимися к его воротнику и горячим парнем (?) (вампиром?) дышащим ему в шею. Просто фантастика._

— Потому что, — повторил Цукишима, возвращаясь к тому, чтобы быть одновременно пугающим и очень горячим, — я в самом деле вампир.

— Прошу прощения?

Это единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Тецуро, прежде чем к нему наклонился Цукишима (поскольку тот, конечно, был выше него; где-то должно было быть правило о том, что вампиры обязаны быть выше своих жертв), и он почувствовал легкое, холодное дыхание, коснувшееся основания его шеи.

_…Нахуй это, Куроо Тецуро выходит из игры. Он не может больше этого выносить. Он отключается._

:::

Цукишима Кей преподавал в университете примерно месяц, но Тецуро запал на него где-то на второй неделе. Впервые он столкнулся с новым преподавателем на первой неделе возле туалета на третьем этаже художественного крыла, который уже давно никто не использовал. На третьей неделе он снова наткнулся на Цукишиму возле того же самого туалета, а затем тот просто исчез, как будто испарился в воздухе.

Так что вы должны понять: сердце Тецуро было разбито вдребезги.

Это было похоже на то, будто бы тебя отвергли еще до того, как тебе удалось признаться в своих чувствах. Это было похоже на то, будто бы ты наконец смог провести время наедине с человеком, который тебе нравился, только для того, чтобы тот признался, что на самом деле является вампиром, а затем ты потерял бы сознание от шока и страха. А еще от того факта, что он прижал твои запястья над головой, и ты подумал, что он собирался поцеловать тебя. Но ради всего святого, ты не был морально готов к тому, что он попытается тебя _убить_.

Тецуро мрачно думал обо всем этом, глядя на незнакомый потолок и лежа на незнакомом диване в незнакомой комнате, слегка пахнущей чем-то цитрусовым. На прошлой неделе он заказал чистовик Сильвии Плат, и поэтому, если сегодня вечером он все же умрет, бедному курьеру будет очень трудно доставить ему посылку. Черт, он уже начал обо всем жалеть.

Перед его глазами промелькнуло какое-то движение, а затем:

— Доброе утро. Принести воды?

Забив на все манеры, Тецуро просто проигнорировал его. Он все еще чувствовал себя ужасно, его желудок вращался вокруг своей оси с поистине садистским ликованием, а утренний свет, проникающий сквозь окна, вызывал у него сильную головную боль. Когда над ним появилось симпатичное лицо, залитое золотым сиянием (сходство с драгоценными металлами теперь будет для него чисто вампирской штукой, решил он), Тецуро спросил:

— Ты собираешься меня убить?

— Нет, — ответил Цукишима, скривив рот, а затем исчез из поля зрения. Вдохновленный собственным страхом и неуверенностью, Тецуро пнул мягкую подушку около себя и постарался сесть прямо, но результат едва ли можно было назвать нормальной позой. Затем вернулся Цукишима и сел напротив него, сминая в пальцах воротник своей толстовки. Он выглядел смущенным.

— Ты ведь можешь убить меня, да? Чисто теоретически. Так как ты… ну, знаешь… и все остальное…

— Насчет этого… — Цукишима сделал паузу, чтобы показать на стакан с водой, который он поставил на журнальный столик. Тот был элегантным и современным, со стеклянной столешницей и темной древесиной под ней. Это выглядело дорого.

— Ты хочешь ввести меня в кому на всю оставшуюся жизнь, чтобы я больше никогда не смог встретиться со своими очаровательными студентами и раскрыть твой секрет?

Цукишима терял терпение. Тецуро понял это по тому, как лоб парня слегка дернулся после последней его фразы. Тецуро сам выкопал себе могилу.

— Ха-ха, нет, думаю, нет!

Он торопливо потянулся к предложенному стакану воды, чтобы сделать глоток, и удержал его у рта, стараясь убедить себя, что не чувствует, как его щеки горят изнутри от какой-то ужасной кислотной смеси, приготовленной этим вампиром.

Это был очень хороший стакан и очень хороший стол. На самом деле, это субботнее утро в целом было довольно приятным, за исключением головной боли, конечно, а квартира Цукишимы была обставлена со вкусом, которого никто не мог ожидать от молодого одинокого преподавателя. Тецуро неохотно перевел взгляд на лицо Цукишимы.

— Прошлой ночью… — начал Цукишима. — Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел напугать тебя.

— А что, по-твоему, ты делал?

Если его убьют за то, что он не в состоянии скрыть недоверие в голосе, так тому и быть. Тецуро должен был знать.

— Все в баре к тому моменту уже напились, поэтому я подумал, что было бы целесообразно поступить так же. Кроме того, это было хорошим оправданием для…

Цукишима внезапно прекратил говорить и стал смущенно изучать свои ногти. По сути, он не паниковал, но почему-то выглядел немного сожалеющим. Как будто он пересек черту, которой не хотел даже касаться, и теперь был просто вынужден убить Тецуро ради сохранения вселенского равновесия.

Тецуро наклонился ближе к нему, оставляя стакан на гладком, дорогом с виду столе. Возможно, если он попытается вести себя пугающе, Цукишима потеряет желание убивать его. Скорее всего, у него ничего не выйдет, но Тецуро всегда любил рисковать. Собственно говоря, именно так он и попал в тот очень тупой и _очень_ грязный переулок.

— Для того, чтобы…?

— Я хотел поцеловать тебя.

Уши _Вампира Цукишимы_ медленно начали наливаться краской, что было очень смешно, потому как, с одной стороны, он был вампиром, а с другой — его поведение прошлой ночью было явно _хищным_ , а не кокетливым.

Тецуро не понял, что сказал это вслух, пока Цукишима не бросил ему обвиняющее:

— Ты был _гораздо_ более пьяным, чем я думал. Кроме того, алкоголь стал намного крепче за последние триста лет, которые я провел в своем гробу.

— Ах да, насчет гроба…

Глаза Цукишимы вспыхнули с такой яркостью, которую обычно можно было увидеть разве что в глазах профессиональных спортсменов и старшеклассников, произносящих слезливые речи после окончания школы, и Тецуро понятия не имел, что об этом думать.

Цукишима с кафедры археологии в розовых носках с динозаврами теперь — _Вампир Цукишима_ в милом сером свитере, в то время как Тецуро, преподаватель драматической классики, теперь _Тецуро Уязвимый_ , пойманный в ловушку на дорогом диване, со стаканом воды, стрящим на таком же дорогом журнальном столике, и, очевидно, бесконечно тупым неумением пить.

Через мгновение Цукишима рассеянно потер свое запястье подушечками пальцев и посмотрел вверх. В ответ на это действие сердце Тецуро предательски пропустило один удар. Цукишима, похоже, прекрасно это понял, _потому что был вампиром_ , и лишь смиренно ему улыбнулся. Его кожа была такой бледной. Ну какого хуя.

— Я не убью тебя, клянусь, можем мы просто забыть о том, что я вампир?

Какого хуя. Тецуро всегда хотел прикоснуться к его коже. Все эти бледные, лунные штуки и все такое, параграфы пурпурной прозы, (*) посвященные изображению чьего-то локтя размером три на три — Цукишима Кей был достоин всего этого.

Какого хуя, блять.

— Как насчет такого?

Теперь настала очередь Тецуро улыбаться, и он сразу же почувствовал себя в три раза увереннее и комфортнее в своей затекшей, похмельной тушке. Он мог смело утверждать, что на этот раз его улыбка была достаточно привлекательной: знойной, обаятельной и убийственно-сладкой. Куроо Тецуро— ничто, если он не очарователен.

— Ты позволишь мне поцеловать себя, и мы забудем о том факте, что я потерял сознание прошлой ночью, потому что ты пытался флиртовать со мной, используя тактику трехсотлетней давности.

Цукишима раскрыл рот от удивления.

— Я… — он заметно сглотнул. — Не против идеи. Да.

Тецуро встал, наклонился над столом и приблизился к нему, прищурив глаза. Он аккуратно обхватил пальцами подбородок Цукишимы. Вблизи тот выглядел еще красивее — как будто весь из фарфора, сияющий с ног до головы. Он словно выпал из рук гончара, прежде чем тот успел закончить работу, и остался все таким же мягким и сияющим в ореоле тусклого лунного света. 

У Тецуро были круги под глазами, и обветренные губы. От него пахло дешевым пивом.

Вампир Цукишима смотрел на него тяжелым, трехсотлетним взглядом. Это немного пугало, но в то же время казалось ему невероятно горячим. Тецуро сдался. Он рвано выдохнул…

— Закроешь для меня глаза?

**Author's Note:**

> (*) пурпурная проза - витиеватые, вычурные описания в тексте, полные прилагательных, метафор, наречий и прочпроч


End file.
